


【抹布双性月】囚禁 2

by Morfire



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Hentai
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morfire/pseuds/Morfire
Summary: 第二人称抹布。双性月注意。





	【抹布双性月】囚禁 2

你粗大的阴茎轻而易举就捅进了夜神月的阴道。虽然还是处子，但他天生淫荡的身体早已泛滥成河了，在龟头才刚靠上女穴入口时，就能享受到因为高潮的不断抽搐而带来的收缩舒展在按摩你的马眼，是几乎能扒开包皮的力度。如此无师自通的手法啊……“太淫荡了。”你再次感叹道，然后伸出手捋了捋夜神月软下来的阴茎。小腹上遍布精液，不用说，你也知道对方禁欲的生活方式导致了精液的积蓄。毕竟夜神月还只是个少年啊。  
当然这也就便宜了你。调教无知处子不就是你的乐趣吗？  
你缓缓地顶开了穴口，尽管还是此处从没有受过如此对待，不断收缩的小穴也表现出了异常的柔韧，细窄的甬道在努力适应着你的粗大，紧致，润滑，凹凸不平的内里像无数小手在按摩着你，而肠道里的按摩棒还在震动，连带着你的阴茎也一起享受到了。对方的抽搐就像潮水一般一波波地向你涌来，无声地催促着想要你的肉棒。你几乎快控制不住自己，几乎要一挺腰将他彻底贯穿。但如果一味地满足自己的行为，就不是你的。  
你从喉咙里发出一声低吼，硬生生停止了自己的动作，保持着只有龟头进入的姿势。尽管如此，女穴却在不情愿地继续收缩着，甚至越来越近，深处似乎有个黑洞想要将你整个吞噬殆尽。你看向对方的脸。  
啊，多美啊。你第无数次这样感慨。曼丽的五官，英气的眉毛，亦男亦女，雌雄莫辩。绯红的脸颊，半眯的眼睛，紧咬的嘴唇，细密的汗珠……他的喉结上下滚动，但却压制不住偶尔漏出的呻吟。他皱着眉头无力地抵抗着，但这具天生淫荡的身体带来的双重快感却不是少年能够抵挡的。他正在为此刻的反应而羞耻，他当然知道此刻他的身体是如何不受自己控制。  
所以你更要点出他的羞耻源头，你就称之为宽慰吧：“夜神君的阴道，在不停地抽搐呢。啊，对了，我刚进去的那一瞬间，你听到了’噗嗤’的声音吗？好厉害的水声。”你伸手在两人身下探了一把，然后俯身过去，把手指展示在夜神月的面前。白色的灯光下，包裹着一层晶莹液体的手指在夜神月眼前晃了晃，还没等他愤怒而羞耻地瞪大眼睛，你就撬开了他紧闭的双唇，将即将滴落的粘稠体液喂进他的口中。  
“是不是很美味？”你舔了舔嘴唇，觉得下身更涨了，不过看夜神月吃瘪才是最令你兴奋的东西。你故意皱起眉头，状似很苦恼地继续说：“可惜我自己都还没吃够，可舍不得分给夜神君你呢。”  
“你……！”  
优等生夜神月终于放弃了威逼利诱，绝望和羞耻让他放下身段破口大骂，但就连这点自由也被你剥夺了。很简单，你只是稍微往里进去几分，又猛然拔出罢了。这一次，响亮的水声直接让夜神月消音，而快速摩擦带来的快感更是令他不受控制地一挺腰，黏腻的声音从唇间和鼻腔里溢出。他紧紧地闭上了自己的眼睛。  
你知道他在等待救援。  
“夜神君是准备让L也看到这幅景象吗？”你也咬起自己的手指，另一只手在对方的小腹上按摩，时不时恶意地擦过那两个浑圆的小球，“你说，他会不会立刻杀了我，然后接着我们没做完的游戏继续呢？”  
夜神月当然不会回答你，他已经下定决心就当被疯狗咬了一口了。回答你的只有还在奋力钻研的按摩棒，低沉高频的嗡嗡声和稠腻的水声几乎是室内唯二的声音。  
你觉得这样的夜神月好无聊啊，你多喜欢看他明亮的眼睛，尤其是沾染了性欲的如火光一样明亮的愤怒的眼睛。你盯着他的脸好一会儿，然后目光向下，烧过肿胀的乳头、有力地上下起伏的小腹、被淫水浇得发亮的耻毛、仍在冒着泡泡的半软阴茎，然后是双唇间若隐若现肿大的阴蒂 。你在想要不就此贯穿他吧，用快感让他抛弃掉一次高潮以后短暂的理智。但随即你的目光落在了地上，一滩透明的液体已经成型，上下两个穴口因为在桌外悬空，所以源源不断的的爱液就滴落了一地，简直就像小河一样。  
哇，真了不起。  
你想把夜神月抱起来让他也看看，但很快又想到他被这样束缚着哪里能看到了，而解开绳索也未免太危险了。这桌子真碍事。  
你叹了口气，随手抽掉还在辛勤运转的按摩棒扔到一边，下一秒被堵住的爱液就哗哗流淌下来，夜神月自己肯定也觉得不对劲，所以他颤抖着身体，一丝惨白爬上脸颊，但红的地方却更红了。他紧闭着双眼不愿张开，或者说，不敢张开，你又突然觉得这样尤其可爱，毕竟还是个会羞涩的日本第一少年。第一，在床事上也会是第一呢。  
菊穴空虚极了，被按摩棒撑开的口子一时半会还合不上，艳红的花瓣簇拥着黑洞洞的通道，极富有韵律地哀求着眼前的人，完全背叛了他的主人。你手下的夜神月完全僵住了，似乎这样就能停止身体的一切反应，但其实僵硬的肌肉只能让别人疼爱起来更有快感而已。  
“乖孩子，”你拍了拍对方的屁股蛋，清脆的两声牵扯了洞口附近的肌肤，让他的反应更加剧烈了，“竟然这样急迫，我马上就满足你。”  
你说着，从口袋里掏出大小不一的跳蛋，从最小的开始一个个往里塞，逐渐将慢慢回复的洞口再次撑大了。每一次吞噬比穴口本身还要大得多的巨蛋时，可爱的褶皱就消失了，绷紧成一个圆环，薄薄的包住球体，透明的粉红让你几乎能看清毛细血管的分布。夜神月太了不起了。  
你一边赞叹着，一边将越来越大的跳蛋推进去。即使是天赋异禀的夜神月也要吃不消了，你不是下手没轻重的新手，当然看得出来他已快到极限，豆大的汗珠随着他痛苦地摆头而落在操作台上，蓬松的褐发湿哒哒地贴在额头上，脸侧都是碎发。  
善良的你当然不会忍心，于是你收回剩下的几颗珠子，用最抚慰最温和的语气哄着身下倔强的少年：“嘘——夜神君，没事了。”他反而嫌恶地皱起眉，不过，哈！你就喜欢他这个样子。于是你兴奋地舔了舔嘴唇，三根手指并拢，轻而易举就伸进被珠子撑得大张的菊穴里。夜神月此时还没有意识到将要发生什么事，再一次，再天才的人在这种事上一开始也是笨拙的。直到你的手指压着跳弹向更深处推去。尽管这些跳弹不大，但也能从腹部看出端倪，圆滚滚的鼓胀就好像一个个孩子，被你这个狠心的父亲推回子宫深处。“毕竟孩子还没有发育好。”你这样说，夜神月当然听到了，他的脸颊更加惨白，嘴唇已经被咬破了皮，但痛苦又难耐的呻吟还是惘顾主人意愿地飘进这个小小的空间里。  
手指已经进入深处了，你心满意足地抽回手重新拿出之前没有成功的珠子们，然后另一只手做起扩张。在这种事上，你向来是很耐心的。虽然你的下体已经翘得老高了，还在回味龟头进入花穴 浅尝辄止的快感，但你拢在一处的手指还温柔地在菊穴里转动，抚平每一处皱纹。夜神月现在很知道即将要发生什么了，你的眼睛正盯着他，你知道他无声地张合着嘴，像离水的鱼儿一样呼唤着L。在L面前他可不会这样，你决定以后要把这段视频发给那个变态观赏，让他好好看着却什么也吃不到。  
你开心地咧起嘴笑了，而这段时间内，菊穴因为月闭着眼想着L而放松不少，所以那里终于吞下更大的跳蛋，一个，两个……三个，大功告成！  
你满意地拍了拍手，后退一步，静静欣赏这幅美景。修长的双腿想要弯曲，但过高的吊环限制了他的行动，反而上身因为不适地扭动而导致珠子在肠道里蠕动。腹部形成一个又一个鼓胀，你按下口袋里的开关，瓮，突如其来的震动让夜神月几乎从操作台上跳起，但被牢牢束缚住的他还是什么也做不了，反作用力将他推回位子上，结果他只能无助地扭动着颤抖着，连闭眼也无法控制了。他无神地迷离着双眼，好像什么也看不到。你觉得好孩子就要好好奖励，忍耐了半天吞下珠子也是非常了不起了，所以值得更高的快感。于是你的拇指缓缓地将振动推到最大，他的表情你一秒也不想错过，这个过程里你看着他逐渐丧失了意识，逐渐增强的快感几乎将这个天才的大脑夺去了，只剩下了造物主赐予的奇妙的双份快感。  
他无法控制或者完全忘记要扼制呻吟，所以此刻你总算能听见从那艳红唇中吐出的、富有韵律但略微疯狂的绝妙呻吟。夜神月摇着脑袋，眉间蹙起，似乎再不能承受半分，但直至目前他的身体的确还没有到达极限，多么适合极端性爱的完美肉体啊。他的小腹收缩着，每一次收缩都更加显现随着肠道抽搐而缓慢滚动的跳弹的形状，啊，太美妙了，这幅样子怎么能只有你一个人欣赏。  
而在你沉浸在这绝美的性爱泥泞里时，夜神月已经又射了一次，半软不硬的秀气阴茎却还为快感而发着抖淌着泪。你眨了下眼睛，还未睁眼时觉得自己腿间一湿，手上也湿哒哒的，被什么喷了一身。有一瞬间你以为自己只是看着就射了，但随即你看到夜神月浑身抽搐着，双脚乱晃，扯着吊环发出许多噪音，但这些都不重要，重要的是还有一股透明的液体正从花穴里喷出，喷了你一身。  
你这时候才想起双性的身体可以让夜神月获得两份高潮。不，更美妙的是，他可以通过女性部位获得不间断的高潮。有越来越多有趣的事了。你笑了起来，不过在此之前，你可要好好向夜神君说说他现在是什么情况，这可是跟失禁调教不相同的两码事呢。


End file.
